Soon We'll Be Together Again
by FandomLover98
Summary: Rose and Dimitri are best friends who secretly love each other. One night Rose makes a mistake and gets send to boarding school in America. What happens when Rose comes back 2 years later? Did Dimitri wait for her? Will they get together? My first story! All Human. R
1. Chapter 1

**My first story so please be nice. If it get's good reviews i'll continue.**

Summary:

Rose and Dimitri are best friends and grew up together in Baia, Russia. Rose being the wild rebellious girl she is ends up getting in a lot of trouble one night. Her parents decide to send her to a boarding school in America to finish high school. But how will she react to being away from Dimitri for two entire years? How will Dimitri feel being away from his Roza? Will they stay in contact or will they loose touch?

Chapter 1: What did you do now?

RPOV

Fast. We were driving to fast. We were drunk. We crashed. And its all my fault.

I don't really remember much of that night. It was all a blur. The night started off with my friend, Lissa, and I bored in my room and the next thing I know we were at the hospital being questioned by the police. I was in shock and the memories started coming back.

Lissa and I were having a sleepover but it got boring quickly so we snuck out and went to hang out our friend Mason. We were having a good time but then Andre, Lissa's brother, and his idiot friend Jesse showed up with Vodka. And let me just say i'm a sucker for alcohol. Soon enough we were all buzzed and i decided to drunk call my best friend, Dimitri. Dimitri and I grew up together, heck he's my next door neighbor. Don't get me wrong Lissa is a good friend but we met in Kindergarten compared to Dimitri and I who knew each other our entire life. No one new me better than him. For only being 16 he was incredibly tall around 6'7! He has shoulder length brown hair that he usually ties back at the base of his neck and chocolate brown eyes that you can just melt into.

"Comrade, where you at!?", I slurred. "Roza? Are you drunk, damn it Roza its a school night!" Dimitri is a very studious person compared to myself, he was on the honor roll with straight A's while I got average grades. It frustrated him a lot he always complained saying that I was very intelligent and that if I put the effort i would probably get grades like his. "Oh comrade come on lighten up! Are you at home?! Come hang out with us!" I said a bit louder than I meant. " 'Us'. who's 'us' Roza ? Who got you drunk?" he replied voice laced with worry." Uh, Andre's stupid friend Jesse, he brought tons of Vodka!" my voice went from distaste from talking about Jessie to adoration for Vodka. " Where are you? I'm going to pick you up, you know what they say about Jessie he's trouble." " Yeah well they call me trouble and yet you still stick by me." I was starting to sober up from this conversation. " I don't listen to what they say about you because I know its not true, know tell me where you are." my phone started beeping so I looked down. 2% battery left. Great. " Comrade I got to go my phones' dieing don't worry i'll get a ride home now." "Fine, be safe Roza" he said tired. I would be to if my family woke me up at the crack of dawn, I swear he runs on like 3 hours of sleep.

I hung up and turned around to the group passing around the remaining vodka bottle. " Hey, I want to go home." Lissa turned around slightly tipsy but said," Yeah your right its late and i'm tired." Jesse shrugged and said fine i'll drive everyone home. We all packed into the car, Jesse driving, me riding shot gun, then Andre Mason and Lissa in the back. I hard my favorite song on the radio and turned it on high. Me and Lissa were singing like two drunk idiots while mason and Andre laughed at our attempts to sound good. Jesse was oddly quite, I stopped singing for a second and turned to look at him. He was passed out in his seat and our car drifted into the opposite lane. I sat there in shock not knowing what to do. And that's when I was the truck. I wanted to move so bad. To grab the steering wheel and get out of the lane but I was glued to my seat starring straight at the honking truck.

And then everything went black.

And it was all my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Three dead " I heard the police whisper. Obviously. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. It wasn't a thing to do in this situation but come on. Lissa and I were in their office right now. Scratched up an bruised but still definitely alive. So it was obvious that the "three dead" where the others. They were currently breaking the news to us but I wasn't listening. Lissa started sobbing uncontrollably, and I finally regained movement in my arms and pulled her towards me. Don't get me wrong i'm dying inside but I had to be strong for her. Lissa. The thing is Lissa is an orphan her parents died in a car accident 2 years ago. And now to loose her brother to the same thing. Andre was her only living relative. He always looked after her and took care of her, and now she's alone. She will probably have no where to live I mean we are only 16 she doesn't have a job, Andre usually supported her, yeah she might have an inheritance from her parents but she can't touch the money till she 18. I would tell her to live with me but my parents would most likely say no. They really don't care what happens to me and one teenage girl is enough for them to handle.

Through my train of thought I noticed an hour passed. I wonder if my parents were going to come, I gave the police their number.

Right on cue my parents walk in. In no rush might I add. For someone who just heard that they're daughter was in a car accident that led to the death of 3 people they look surprisingly calm. But then they saw me and their faces went from calm to furious on .1 seconds. "Rose, what the hell where you thinking!?" my dad angrily whispers. " I never made you our for such an idiot Rose do you see what you did!?" my mother adds. I just sit quietly though. Because everything they are saying I've already asked myself. My dad huffs angrily and turns to the police officer and starts asking when I can go." What about Lissa?" I interrupt quietly. "What about Lissa?" my dad asks me. "Andre was her only family, she has no where else to go." i said barley audible. Lissa started trembling beneath me and I knew she was going to break out into fresh tears so I pull her closer in my arms."If that's so we'll need her to stay here. Fill out some papers and make arrangements for her brother, then we'll have to look into who her parents entrusted her to live with if something were to ever happened",the officer replies. I just nod.I give Lissa one more hug and stand to go with my parents.

The drive home was quiet. My parents didn't want to talk to me, they didn't care if I was okay or how I was feeling. I know how they saw me and that was trouble, a complication, an issue that seriously needed to be solved. It was something I always was. I seemed to always get in fights in school, always get detention, get bad grades, I was trouble and everyone knew it. Hell I knew it. Once we parked outside the driveway to my house I jumped out of the car and ran inside. I kicked off the shoes before dashing up the stairs and slamming the door to my room. I changed into pajamas and laid down in my bed. I closed my eyes and started to relax for the first time all day. Then my phone chimed. I groaned and reached for it on my nightstand.

_"I'm at your backdoor." -Dimitri_

I sat up and ran back downstairs. All the lights were off so I assumed my parents went straight to bed. I go to the backdoor slide it open and take two steps outside in bear feet. It was cold and i decided to just run out in shorts and a tank top. Smart.

I look around and then I see him standing there. He had a somber face on and just stared at me. He knew me and he knew exactly what I needed. I ran to him and started crying. All those tears iv'e been holding back for what felt like forever just came pouring out. Only Dimitri ever saw me like this not Lissa or my parents. I felt the need to be strong and confident around them. But not with Dimtiri, with him I can be real. I buried my face in his warm chest and I felt his arms come around me and pull me into him.

"It's okay Roza, i'm here, it's okay." I heard him repeat quietly. I shivered and he obviously felt it, he pulled me inside with him and up to my room. We settled on my bed cuddling.

"How did you know?" I ask suddenly. He raised an eyebrow and asked "Know what?" " How did you know, about, what happened?" i managed to stutter."Oh, well it seems that Lissa's parents put my parents down as her guardian if anything were to happen to them or Andre." I nodfed, this made sense their families were really close.

" So Lissa is going to be living with you." i replied. " Seems like it." he says shortly. " Dimitri what was I thinking, I am such an idiot, you told me too, i should've been smarter. Its all my fault." I whisper. " He turns to me his eyes suddenly filled with a fire. "This is not your fault Roza, this is no ones fault, things in life happen, and you just happen to be a victim of it." he says to me while reaching for a strand that fell out of my ponytail and tucked it behind my ear. I nod and snuggle deeper into him.

"God Dimitri you should've seen my parents. They were so angry. They blame everything that happened on me."

" Roza you weren't driving it wasn't your fault." he says. " I wasn't driving but I was drunk, I saw Jessie passed out when he was driving, and I did nothing."

"You were in shock it'snot your fault, your parents have no right to blame this on you." he said shaking his head." You know, they acted like they didn't care, my parents,", I take a breathe," They were angry yes but then it was like they didn't give a shit what happened, not once did they ask if I was okay, or how I felt. I feel like no one cares about me. I'm an inconvenience to everybody.

"You are no such thing," he grabs my face in his hands," don't you ever say that! If your parents don't care about you then don't care about them but don't you ever say that no one cares about you cause that's not true!" " What about Lissa ? or Eddie? Hell what about my mother and sisters! They all love you so much Roza..." he takes a breathe and looks in my eyes," What about me Roza, I care about you so much, more than anyone i probably know, I love you."

I felt fresh tears well up in my eyes. " I love you too Dimitri." I reply. But he obviously didn't like the answer. He let out a low exasperated groan."No Roza, you don't get it." He pulls back from and starts tugging on his har. I could see he was struggling to find words. Then he turned to me and said " Do you remember that day when we were 4 and we went to the park?" he didn't wait for a reply, " remember how you wanted to go on the swings but that idiot Ralph ran to the last swing available and just hogged it knowing you wanted it?" " I remember, but then he suddenly he wasn't on the swing anymore ?" he was confusing how did our conversation lead to talking about this." Well it was because I saw your face, you were heart broken, you wanted to go on the swing so bad so I went up to him and told him to get off or I would tell everyone in Pre-k that he still wore diapers." He said a ghost of a smile flickering." Why would you do that " , I asked letting out a small chuckle. The smile was gone now an his expression became serious. " For you, I would do anything for you Roza because I care." And then things started clicking in my brain.

"Fifth grade", I said quietly. He immediately knew what I was talking about because he nods. "Mia Rinaldi spread rumors that you had a thing for that kid who picked his nose. I told her that if she didn't lave you alone I would tell the same kid she had a crush on him." He threw his head back chuckling, " She didn't listen and let me say the boy was excited when I told him the news, he was like glue on paper to Mia that whole year, and ultimately she left you alone." I didn't know he was behind that i just thought it was luck.

"Eighth grade?", I ask. " Those idiots I son't even remember their names, they started rumors saying you were sleeping around, I don't think i've ever been so pissed off in my life. Then one day you told me that one of them grabbed your ass, sure you said you punched him but him and his friends deserved so much worse", he said shaking his head. " It was you, you were the one who beat them up?" he nodded. "I couldn't let them get away with touching you." he said with a shrug.

"But why? why do this, all of this for me." he lets out a breathe. "Because I love you, not just love you, but i'm in love with you Roza, I'm so in love with you, I've always been. God i don't think i have a single memory that doesn't include me loving you." He has his eyes closed and head throwed back against the headboard of my bed. As if he wasn't expecting an answer.I shifted so I was standing on my knees, I was as tall as him now.I grabbed his face in my hands and pull him up." Open your eyes comrade" I say a smile on my lips. Slowly he opens them and looks into mine. "Smiling I lean down and kiss him. It was a sweet kiss, our kiss. My hands that held his face ran back to his hair and knotted themselves in it. One of his hands came up and cupped my cheek while the other wrapped around my waist pulling me we pull away foreheads still touching. " I love you too Dimitri." "Oh roza you don't know how long i've waited to hear that", he said still cupping my cheek. "but you are not emotionally stable right now, you've been through a lot today you might not be thinking straight.", he says pained.

"Come on comrade since when have I ever been emotionally stable? But trust me on this one, I know how I feel, and I love you." He smiles a full rare grin that only I ever see and pulls me down for another kiss. This one was more passionate compared to the first, this one was desperate as if we have been waiting for years and believe me, we have. Our hands tangle in each others hair and i desperately try to pull him closer if that's even possible but then i hear a cupboard open in the kitchen and we freeze. I slowly pull back and wait we hear the tab running then a door closing and we both let out a loud breathe. We look up at each other and start laughing. He pulls me towards him and we get under the covers. "Goodnight my Roza, I love you.", he says. I smile and reply,"Goodnight comrade, I love you too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Wake up." I hear some shuffling around and then the curtains to my room were ripped open up. "Ughhhhh" I groan when the light came into my once dark room. Rubbing my eyes I get into a sitting position and look up. My parents stood there arms crossed staring at me. Dimitri groaned and sat up to."Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Mazur" he said clearily still sleepy." Morning Dimitri." my parents replied.

They don't really care about me and Dimitri sleeping in the same bed. Ever since we were little and either one of us had a problem we'd go to each other. It first started when we were about five, Dimitri's parents were fighting so he snuck over no matter how hard my parents tried they counldn't tear us apart and since then they didn't even try, everyone knew it was a lost cause. So they didn't say anything about Dimitri and I being in the same bed right now, anyone else's parents would've flipped their shit. Truth was that if they knew what we talked about last night they'd be way more uncomfortable in this situation.

"Rose we need to talk" my parents said seriously. I tried and failed to raise and eyebrow at them and asked " okayy, what about?" My father takes a deep breathe as if knowing my reaction is going to be really bad and says," We've decided that you might need some time away from this place." "what are you talking about?" I asked. My mother answers this time," We think it might be best if you left Russia for while." Dimitri stiffens beside me. "What the hell are you talking about?"i repeat yelling. " Language Rose, We've decided to send you to America to finish high schoo at academy." my mother replies calmly. "YOUR SENDING ME TO BOARDING SCHOOL?" I scream.

"The Ozera's sent their son to the same school for a year and he came back straightened out we hope the same for you."They're talking about Christian, Lissa's boyfriend. " Like hell! Christian is the same pain in the ass only diffrence is he doesn't do crap in front of his parents!" " Rose watch the way you talk to your mother," my dad yells," your going to America and thats final!" I regain my composure and say " Fine, but I can come back and visit right? for summer and Christmas?""No Rose, the point is for you to stay away from this place for a while, the only contact you will have will be with us, i'm taking away your phone and laptop to ensure this, you can only call us using the school phone to call us." " You have two hours to pack and then we taake off to the airport."with that they leave the room.

And then it hits me. 2 years. 2 years away from Russia, away from home, away from Lissa. 2 years away from Dimtitri. I look up at Dimtiri and see tears pouring out of his eyes. " I won't see you Roza, for two years, for two years i can't see or talk to you, how am I going to survive Roza? And right after last night, its not fair to have you and loose eyou so quickly." he syas putting his head in his hand. I reach out to him and hug him."Don't worry Dimitri, i'll write to you! everyday i'll send you a letter i promise." He nods and holds me tighter.

I don't know how much time passed embracing each other. I look at my clock to see i only had 30 minutes left. I nudge Dimtiri and whisper, " I have to start packing, can you help me?" he nods and we get off the bed. I go to my closet and pull out a duffel bag. I put it on my bed and go back to my closet to take out a couple of outfits. Dimitri goes to my dresser and starts pulling out some sweats and tank tops, knowing exactly what I liked to wear. I started folding the clothes into the duffel bag and when I was about to zip it up Dimtri grabbed my hand. I looked up at him confused, he goes to my night stand and grabs a picture frame and hands it to me. The frame had two pictures in it of me and him. One when we were 4 at the park, I was on the swing and Dimitri was behind me about to push me. The other was of us at Homecoming in 9th grade. I already had a date but Dimitri didn't so I dumped the guy and went with him instead. Despite my efoorts to hold back my tears one falls out. Dimitri wipes it away with his finger, I gave him a small smile and put the picture frame on top of my clotheds and zip up the bag.

"Rose! We'll be in the car come on!", my dad yells from downstairs. I take a deep breathe and take my bag in one hand and Dimitri's hand in the other. Once we are outside I turn to Dimitri. I don't know what to say, I know this is killing both of us but I have no idea how to confort him. But he obviously knows, he pulls me to him and hugs me. I burie my face in his chest and let out a breather.

" Promise me" I say. "Promise what?" he replies. "Promise you'll wait for me." he lets out a low chuckle." Only if you promise not to replce me with an American boy." I laugh out loud," No chance comrade your the only one for me, so do you promise?"He smiles and says "There's no one in the world for me that isn't you Roza." I smile and pull his face down for a kiss, he then pulls back and kisses my forehead.

"Don't worry Roza, Soon we'll be together again."

I nod, wishing so much that what he says is ture. I hear my parents start honking the horn. I roll my eyes and look up at Dimitri, this is the last time we'll be together for a while tears start welling up in my eyes. They start pouring out and Dimitri kisses them away. "Go Roza, they're waiting for you." I nod and say " I love you Dimitri, God I love you so much." he gives me one last peck on the lips and says " I love you too my Roza."he says tears cascading both of our faces I take a deep breathe and pull back taking one last look at my Russian god, I grab my bag and turn towards my car. Dimitri quickly grabs my arm turns me around and pulls me into one last kiss. Our mouths moving together passionatley and tears mixing together. We pull back breathing heavily without another look I run towards the car. Knowing that if I looked back my parents would have to pry me off of him.

I throw myself into the backseat and shut the door quickly. I feel my parents pull out of the driveway. Once we are a good block away i take a deep breathe and look in the rearview mirror, there I see Dimitri standing, staring after my car. I let out a shaky breathe and throw my head back against the seat. I think about what he said. Hoping with everything in me that it comes true.

Soon we'll be together again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**Chapter 4:**

**DPOV**

It's been two weeks since my Roza left and it feels as if she took a piece of my heart along with her. I haven't received a letter yet but i'm confident it's just because she is getting settled in at school and is probably really busy. I stretch in bed and look over to my clock, 6:30. I groan and stand up to take a shower. I had 30 minutes to get changed, have breakfast, and go to school. Once I showered and dressed I rushed downstairs for breakfeast.

"Good morning son." my mother calls from the stove.

"Good morning mama." i reply.

I take a seat at the table and grab a piece of toast. "Dimitri pass the bacon!" yells my sister, Victoria, from the other side of the table, she was only two years younger than me.

" Dimitri do you know if anyone else is going to take you to school yet?" my mother asks. My family doesn't own a car which is quite unusual for a family of 6 people. But my mother sees it as a waste of money, she says in a town like Baia you can walk to anywhere. But it isn't the case right now it's been really hot these passed weeks and the 10 minute walk to school can make anyone look like they just jumped into a pool. So Victoria, Lissa, and I where carpooling with Tasha and Christian Ozera, Tasha was a year ahead of us so she has a car. The problem was my mom and Victoria really hated Tasha for some strange reason, I remember Roza used to have some strange grudge against her too but she was always very kind to me.

"No mama, I think we'll just keep carpooling with the Ozeras." i tell her. She just nods in reply. I finish my toast just as someone knocks on the door.

" Lissa! Hurry up Tashas' here!" I yell up the stairs while walking to the front door. I open the door and see Tasha standing there smiling.

" Hey Dimitri!"she says.

"Hello Tasha, we're almost ready, where's Christian?" i ask her.

" Oh he's just waiting in the car, it's kinda hot out here do you mind me coming in to say hello to Olena?" she asks me.

I nod and open the door wider for her to come in. She walks into the kitchen where my mother sat down to drink her coffee.

"Good morning Olena!" she says very enthusiastically.

"Good morning Tasha, please call me Mrs. Belikov." my mom says neutrally.

Tasha obviously seeing nothing wrong nods and smiles. " Oh! I forgot! I got your mail for you!" she hands the mail to my mother. She looks a bit upset about that but mutters out a thank you.

I rush to my mothers side and ask" Is there a letter from Roza?"

She looks through the mail and slumps her shoulders. " No son, i'm sorry." I just nod. I turn on my heels and grab my backpack. " We should get going we don't want to be late for school." I quickly change the subject. Tasha obviously not feeling the tension nods and says," Yeah! Let's go!"

I call Lissa one more time and she comes rushing down the stairs, I give her a piece of toast and says thank you while shoving it in her mouth. We all pile into the car and drive to school. This being our routine for 2 years. Ultimately I gave up hope on me and Roza being together, I never once got a letter from her. So i tried moving on, with Tasha. She was always so nice and even thought i didn't feel the same way she did for me I just couldn't stop thinking about Roza. I could never stop thinking about my Roza.

**RPOV**

**2 years later**

He never answered any one of my letters. I sent him 730 letters. One for everyday of the two years we were apart. Everytime he didn't answer a letter I felt a piece of my heart break. Today I was going back to Baia, Russia. I graduated yesterday, my graduation was the epitome of pathetic. After graduation all I saw where my ex- classmates being embraced by family and friends. While I just stood their alone. I went to my room and packed for today while everyone went out to celebrate. I didn't tell my parents that I was going home today. They didn't have the decency to attend my graduation so when I got home I was moving out, to where? God knows.

Stepping off the plane I felt the warm summer heat. A smile crawled up my face remembering all the memories I had here. I was walking the street with my one duffle bag. It was only 6 AM and no one was out yet. As I was about to round the corner I ran into a brick wall, or I think it was. Their arms shot out and steadied me. And then the smell of aftershave hits my senses and I immediately know who it I look up at the face that I've been waiting to see for 2 years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed your opinions are really helpful so please please please review! I know some of you were not happy with the fact that Dimitri and Tasha got together, and some people expressed that very colorfully, but just bear with me! Remember soon they'll be together again!(;**

**Chapter 5:**

**RPOV**

_As I was about to round the corner I ran into a brick wall, or I think it was. Their arms shot out and steadied me. And then the smell of aftershave hits my senses and I immediately know who it I look up at the face that i've been waiting to see for 2 years._

"Oh my God, i'm so sorry, i didn't see...", Dimitri trails off as soon as he see's who he ran into.

"Roza...?", he asks as if believing it really isn't me.

"Dimitri!", if everyone was sleeping before they are surely awake now. I quickly close the distance between us and jump on him. He immediately grabs me in a hug and starts swinging me around. We are both laughing and smiling like idiots. He then puts me down but his head is still buried in my neck and mine is buried in his chest.

" Roza, oh Roza." I hear him repeating my name like a prayer. I just giggle.

When we finally pull back we are still at arms length, or closer. His hands are cradling my face while mine rest on his upper arms.

" I thought you weren't coming back." he whispers, he looks so broken. My hand instantly touches his cheek.

" Hey, I told you it was only two years!" i tell him smiling.

"Well it felt like forever." he replies playing with a lock of my hair.

" I know it felt the same for me." i give him a crooked smile. Changing the subject I say, " So comrade, did you loose your sense of direction since i left cause you almost tackled me to the ground!"

He lets out a laugh,God I missed his laugh, and said," No Roza, I haven't I was just out for a run and was lost in thought."

" Ahh, well are you done running for the day? Cause I really would love to see Olena, and the girls." I say. He just shakes his head smiling and says," Well your in luck cause I just finished I was just jogging home."

"Well Comrade, lead the way!" I say smiling. He nods and we start walking up the street. I wanted to ask him why he never replied to one of my letters but he said something before i could.

"So did you just get back in Baia?" he asks. I nod,"Yepp"

"Have you seen your parents already?" he says raising and eyebrow." Well, about that.."

"Roza, why haven't you seen you'r parents?"I let out a breath and say," Well they never visited me," I say with a shrug,"In the two years I was there they never once visited me, not for Christmas, or Thanksgiving,or my birthday, Hell they didn't attend my graduation."

"What!? That's so messed up! Why didn't they visit you?" he asks. "I honestly don't know, though I suspect that sending me away wasn't for my own benefit but for their own, i mean two years without me, it must have been paradise for them."

"Paradise for them, Hell for me." he say's quietly. I look up at him and smile," Well i'm here now." I grab his hand in mine. His smile slowly drops as if he remembers something. "Roza...", he starts but I interrupt him because we finally got to the door of his house. "How should i go in!? Should i ring the doorbell? no that doesn't make sense your with me, Should i sneak up on the, no olena is probably cooking she would most likely hit me with the pan.." "Roza calm down!", he says laughing at me,"How about we walk in together." He says slowly making fun of me as if i didn't understand. I narrow my eyes at him and mutter, " smart ass".

"Did you say something Roza ?" he asks raising an eyebrow. " Me!?No! of course not!" i say faking innocent. He just rolls his eyes and opens the door to his house. We walk in slowly and he shuts the door behind us. We walk into the kitchen were Victoria, Lissa, Sonja, and Karoline are siting with Olena at the stove, as I predicted. The girls look up at us and freeze, Lissa drops the piece of toast out her laugh, Victoria chokes on her scrambled eggs, and Sonja and Karoline just look like fish out of water. I hold back a laugh at their reaction then Dimitri and I both press a finger to our lips to silence them.

Then Dimitri says " Mama, there's someone here who wants to see you.

" Who is it Dimitri?" she says cleaning her hands on a rag and turning around. She immediately drops the rag lifting her hands in the air gasping."Roza!" she screams running towards me, I run to her to and embrace her."Oh my little Roza" I hear her mutter. This women has been more of a mother to me than my real one. She basically raise me and if I was to be honest I fell more motherly love towards her than my real mother. Hugging her brings back memories of how she took care of me as a child. I feel her start trembling and know she is crying, and that's when i realize I am too.

She pulls back and holds my face even though she is was shorter than me. " My daughter oh how I missed you. I laugh wiping away tears," I missed you so much Olena." i say smiling we embrace once more before I turn to the girls. In that instant all four of them jump on me making us all land on the floor. We lay there laughing our asses off on the floor in a group hug.

I hug Karoline then Sonja and then Victoria. When I finally get to Lissa she was crying. I pull her towards me and hug her. " I missed you so much Rose." " I missed you too Liss."

"You don't know how much it hurt to hear you were sent away, right when I needed you the most." she says sobbing in my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Lissa, I had no choice in it, if I did I would've stayed without a doubt Liss, but im here now and that's all that matters." she nods and pulls back.

" Roza, are you staying with your parents." Olena asks.

"Um, actually no, I honestly don't know where i'm staying." I say laughing. " I guess i'll rent out a hotel room for a while I look for a house."

Dimitri's head shoots up," You're staying?" he asks. I look at him as if he were and idiot and say," Of course!" i reply laughing.

" Roza you shouldn't stay in a hotel though you know the only hotels are around the bad part of the city and there's a lot of crime there! I would let you stay here since Dimitri and Lissa moved out but Paul and Zoya occupy there old rooms." Lissa moved out? I assume she moved in with Christian.

"Really you don't have to worry.." I begin but then Dimitri cuts me off.

"Roza you are not sleeping in the part of the city God knows what'll happen! You can stay with me." he tells me.

"I don't want to intrude." i tell him. He laughs, " Trust me your not intruding and your not sleeping in one of those hotels, your staying with me and that's that." i laugh and roll my eyes at him.

"Thanks Comrade." I grab his hand in mine smiling. He looks a bit nervous though so i give hima questioning face. I look up at the rest of the group and they're oddly quite staring at our hands.

"Okay, Whats going on."i ask. They all open their mouths about to talk but get interrupted by a door slamming. I let go of Dimitri's hand to turn around and see who it was. It was Tasha Ozera. God I hated her she used to always throw herself at Dimitri but then act all innocent, when in reality almost everyone knew she was a whore, even Lissa saw it and she was a freaking saint.

I move to stand next to the girls. I let out a groan and roll my eyes and say, " What's that whore doing here?" I ask quietly only loud enough for Dimitri and the girls to hear. Yet they all look at me in sympathy.

Tasha finally makes it into the kitchen and before she can even notice me she says " Good morning baby. " and pulls Dimtiri into a passionate kiss.

And I stand there in shock. Now I know why they were giving me looks of sympathy...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_I move to stand next to the girls. I let out a groan and roll my eyes and say, " What's that whore doing here?" I ask quietly only loud enough for Dimitri and the girls to hear. Yet they all look at me in sympathy. _

_Tasha finally makes it into the kitchen and before she can even notice me she says " Good morning baby. " and pulls Dimtiri into a passionate kiss._

Tasha pulls back after what felt like forever and turned to look at us. She put on her fake ass smile about to greet Olena when she finally sees me, and her smile falter. But she quickly recovers and lets out a high-pitched squeal.

" Oh. My. God. Rose!" She yells pulling me in for a hug. But I don't hug back my hand lay flat on my sides and my gaze is still locked on Dimitri. I see him quickly wipe his mouth which means it was a wet kiss. Gross. He then look up at me and we just stare at each other and I know my eyes are filled with betrayal. He said he would wait for me. I actually believed him too, I haven't dated anyone the whole time I was in America, thinking that when I came back he would be here waiting for me. I was obviously wrong the whole time I was dodging boy after boy he was here shacking up with Tasha.

When she finally pulls back she starts clapping like a four-year old and says," I've missed you so much Rose! So did everyone else but don't worry I kept their minds off your absence." She said it in a way that sounded like she helped me out but her eyes said the opposite they looked possessive. Of what? Dimitri? my friends? I don't know but I know that the looked possessive.

I smirk and say, " I'm sure you kept a LOT of people occupied while I was away."Her smile fell for barley a second before she just replied " You know it!" God this women was so eccentric it gave me a headache.

She turns to Olena smiling and says " Good morning Mrs. Belikov". She nods partially satisfied and then says " Tasha I would appreciate it if you would knock instead of just walking in the house. Also please don't slam the door this early the children are still sleeping." Tasha just nods looking uninterested.

She turns to Dimitri and says, "So baby, want to go out for breakfast." Dimitri looks really uncomfortable and says," actually I was planning on going to the little cafe Roza and I used to always go to, are you up for it Roza?", he asks me. She shoots me a glare. Jealous much?

"Um sure, I miss their Bilini, I've been running on American food for 2 years I need some Russian food like now!" I say laughing trying to brighten up the mood even though I feel like crap.

Olena smiles and says" Well don't worry come back for dinner and I'll cook up all your favorite dishes"I laugh and nod.

Dimitri stands up and says, "Well you want to get going Roza? We can drop off your stuff at my house on the way."Tasha chokes on the coffee she was drinking and says"Um, what did you say honey." Honey? Really? Oh I feel like i'm going to puke.

"Rose is going to be staying with me until she finds a house." he replies. Her eyes are bulging out now. " Rose is staying?" I look at her like she's an idiot and say," Why else would I be buying a house?"She lets out a fake laugh and says " Yeah silly me"

Dimitri obviously feeling the tension says,"Well we should get going." We go around hugging and saying goodbye, me avoiding Tasha walk past her to the door without saying goodbye. She gives Dimitri a peck on the cheek and we walk out.

I was a bit tired from dragging my bag around half the city and Dimitri seeing this takes it out of my hand. " Thanks that was heavy so where are you living now?" he tells me the direction and i just nod. He looked a bit nervous and I was scared that he was going to try to explain Tasha. And as much as I wanted to know how the hell that happened I knew it was going to end up with him saying sorry he couldn't wait for me and me looking really pathetic.

"So how is everyone?" he raises and eyebrow and I roll my eyes at this. He laughs and says, "Christian and Lissa are going strong. Eddie and Mia are dating, and Adrian is still playing the field." he sums up quickly. " I assume Lissa moved in with Christian?" I ask

"You assume correctly." he says," lately I've noticed Christian acting strange one day he even asked me if I was okay with him asking Lissa to marry him, and though he said it was only curiosity I think he's planning something."

I squeal and say, " Holy shit he's gonna propose!" he laughs and nods. He stops and says,"This is where I live." I gasp and just stare. I turn to him and slapped his arm," You asshole you bought my dream house!" When we were little we used to always pass this house on our way to school. I always told him that when I grew up I was going to buy the house. It's so beautiful! It had a white picket fence around the house, it had a little garden of flowers on either side of the walkway, and it had a porch where you can sit outside during the nights like in movies. Dimitri mocks hurt and says " Well Baia is a small town and there are only a few available houses that are quite cheap this being one of them, and you loved this house, it reminded me of you."

I look in his eyes and suddenly notice we are very close together. We slowly start leaning in and then my phone starts ringing. We jump apart instantly, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, I look up at him and we just stare at each other, he was about to cheat on Tasha, with me. The I remember, my phone! I pull it out and check the screen. DAD. I let out a groan and press end. I look back up at Dimitri. I didn't want to be rejected so I say," Well Comrade, are you going to open the door or what?" he nods slowly and unlocks the door. I walk in first and look around. The house had a cozy feeling to it, it felt like home.

"So I'll sleep on the coach?" I ask him. He gives me an amused look and says "No, I have a guest room this way" he starts walking down a hall that had two door. One lead to a bathroom and the other was a room. And it was huge! "Damn comrade if this is the guest room i can only imagine how big the master bedroom is !" he laughs and says " You can put your bag down and unpack or you can unpack when we get back from getting breakfast."

"Lets go with option number two" he nods." So do you like the room?"

I nod" It's nice, but it's missing something." i say smiling. He gives me a questioning smile and says," And what is that?" I walk towards my bag and open it, I take out the picture frame and put it on the nightstand. " There its perfect." I look up at him smiling. But he just looks sad.

" You kept that?" he whispers. " Of course, why wouldn't I?" he shrugs.

" Let's go get breakfast." I suggest. He nods and we go to the café.

The walk was quite, but the café was only a block away so it was ok. Once we walk in we immediately get in line I was reading the menu posted above the cashier when someone said "Is that my Little Rose?" I turn around and see Adrian. I smile and run to him. We hug but he can't lift me and spin me like Dimitri does.

" When did you get back in town!?" he asks " Only a while ago " I say smiling.

"Oh this calls for a celebration Little Rose ! A welcome back party is in order." he says

"Really that's not necessary!" I say laughing at his enthusiasm.

"Nonsense ! I'll plan everything it'll be at my house." seeing no way out i finally accept.

"Adrian what are you doing awake at this time anyways?" I would've thought he'd be hung over.

"Well nothing cures a hangover like the coffee here." i knew it.I just shake my head smiling. Dimitri and I get our breakfast to go. So that we can talk more at his our silent walk back I think about my relationship with Dimitri. We almost kissed but that could've been a slip up on his part. He never answered my letters and was with Tasha he must love her now. Just the thought brought tears to my eyes. I blink them back furiously.

If being friends is the most I can get from this relationship then I'll take it. He's too special to me to lose. I can't lose him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing, please keep it up! If you have any suggestions let me know I have a tad bit of writers block so anything is useful! - Natalie**

**Chapter 7:**

**RPOV**

It was around 1 in the afternoon and here I was in my fuzzy pajama with a gallon of funky monkey ice cream watching The Notebook. So far I watched A Walk to Remember, Titanic, Dirty Dancing, and Dear John. Don't ask me why Dimitri has these movies cause I'm at a lost on why he does. Dimitri was at work and here I was bored out of my mind. I probably looked like some lovesick teenager. I was at the part where the mom gives the girl the letters she stole when my phone . I roll my eyes smiling and answer.

"Hello, This is the International Call Girl Company, how may I set you up with a nice woman today?" I fake a cheery voice. " Very funny Little Rose, believe me I don't need a call girl." laughing I say,"Yeah right, you probably have them on speed dial."

"Little Rose what I do in my spare time is the least of you concern", I snort," I was calling to let you know you're welcome home party is tonight at 8." " Ughhh do I have to go?" he right out laughs."It is you're welcome home party after all!"

" Fine" I grunt out. "Good! Well make sure to get prettied up, though I know it won't be to hard, you are naturally beautiful." he said in a teasing tone. "I stick a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth a mumble" Bite me."

He laughs and says "Oh Little Rose you don't have to ask me twice" I make a gagging noise over the phone and he just chuckles. " Well I got to go get 'prettied up', bye."He says bye and I hang up.

In all truth I was probably get ready 30 minutes before the party. I finish up the movie and my gallon of ice cream and found myself bored on Dimitri's couch. I must have dozed of because by the time I woke up it was dark outside and I was tucked in my bed. WAIT! MY BED!? I was positive I fell asleep on the couch. I quietly get up and walk through the house. I make it back to the living room and find Dimitri looking through a scrap-book.

"So you put me in my bed?" I caught him off guard cause he jumps slightly then relaxes and says,"Yeah, you were asleep on the coach and looked quite uncomfortable." I nod."Thank you" he just smiles in response."What you looking at?" I move to sit next to him and he puts half of the book on my lap. It was a picture of me and Dimitri when we were two. I had pigtail and a pink dress on and he had a small suite on. It looks like we just came out of church or a wedding I'm not sure.I laugh, we had a goofy smile on our lips. He turn the page and its of us again. We were around 8 and were putting ornaments on a Christmas tree. The next was of us at school, then at a game, then at a concert, picture after picture of us.

I went to flip the page at the same time as Dimitri did. Our hands touch and we don't pull away. I look up at him, smile and slowly pull my hand back. "I forgot to tell you Adrian says my welcome home party is today at 8." he raises an eyebrow and says."Roza it's 7:30"

My eyes popped open and my mouth gaped open. My face must have been really funny because he stifeled his laughter and says"Roza you look like a fish out of water." I compose myself and roll my eyes." Comrade go get ready!" He nods smiling closes the scrapbook and puts it on the coffee table. I get up and go to my room to get dressed.

I went to take a shower and freshen up. Then I walked into my closet which only has a minimum amount of clothes. I only had 2 dresses, one was a casual dress and the other was my graduation dress. It was a red strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline, the top part of the dress is bedazzled and the bottom part flared out till a couple of inches past my butt. It was the only option for this event. I layed it out on my bed with a pair of nude pumps. I started off towl drying my hair then making loose beach curls with my curling wand. I put on eyeliner on my top lid slightly winging it out then putting on mascara. I finish off with red lipstick and then slip into my dress. Standing up I look in the mirror and I'm not trying to toot my horn but I look sexy. I get my heels and start putting them on standing.

There's a knock on the door and I say"Come in!" Dimitri walk in, in a tight white dress shirt rolled up to mid arm, dark dress jeans that hang off his hips, and dress shoes. I could see his muscles outlined in the shirt he looked hot! I was still in a hunched over position putting on my last shoe and when I stood up he was staring at me mouth slightly gaping."

I laugh " Close your mouth comrade you might catch flies." He immediately shuts his mouth with a small lopsided smile. "You look beautiful Roza." I felt myself blushing. Why the hell am I blushing! I never blush! But the way he was looking at me.. " Thank you, You look hot."I said frankly. He lets out a chuckle and says"Suttle much?" I laugh too" Me? never!"

He checks his watch and says,"Its 8:10, we're late to your own party."

"What! We should get going now!"

He offers me his arm and says "Well then let's go" I smile and take his arm.

We go to the party in Dimitri's car. Usually in Baia you can walk anywhere, but Adrian lives in the high-class part of the city which is actually quite far. I quickly check how I look in the mirror while Dimitri finds somewhere to park. It looks like Adrian invited the whole city. We finally park and Dimitri opens the door for me. I smile and say thank you. He offers me his arm again and I gladly take it.

We get to the door and I'm not sure if we knock or just walk in. There was so much noise that if we did knock it would be useless. So shrugging Dimitri opens the door, there's a few people inside so I assume the party is in the backyard. Dimitri and I walk through the house, once we make it into the kitchen I hear a shrill scream,"DIMKA".

Ugh really? I roll my eyes and turn Dimitri to the direction where IT came from. Tasha was running in her heels or more like stumbling towards us. She was wearing a dress that was tight on the bottom and loose on the top and it did not flatter her body at all. She then sees me and stops running for a second composes herself and starts walking. She sees my arm linked with Dimitri and she narrowed her eyes. When she finally gets to us she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately on the lips, he has no choice but to let go of my arm. He gently pushes her back and says "Hello Tasha."

She links her fingers with his and smirks at me."Rose. Lissa, Christian and Adrian are in the kitchen if you want to go hang out with someone your age."

I narrow my eyes at her and say," Tasha, you are only a year older than me,and Dimitri is my age. Now that I think of it, do you have some weird fetish for younger men? I mean I'm just curious." I say smirking. She looks shocked and then says," No not really, but Dimitri truly knows how to make me feel special. Which is how I fell for him." She knows she caught me off guard.

"Yeah well it wouldn't be the first time he makes someone feel special." I say no malice in my voice, I just say it like it's a fact. Dimitri looks at me pleadingly and starts saying"Roza.." but i cut him off. "I should go see Adrian though and thank him for the party." I say turning on my heels.

I walk into the kitchen and hear "Is that my Rosie I see?!" I roll my eyes laughing and say "Is that Pyro i hear?" he laughs and pulls me in for a bear hug. We pull bag and i hug Lissa and Adrian. "When will you stop calling me pyro?" Christian asks. I make a face like I was considering it and then said," hmmmm, never?" "Oh come on Rosie it was an accident." i roll my eyes."One don't call me Rosie and Two and accident! you almost burned the gym down in the 8th grade!" he smiles and replies,"Like I said an accident." I roll my eyes.

We start talking more thoroughly about what happened when I was gone. And then out of nowhere Lissa says something that caught me off guard."Have you and Dimitri talked about what happened yet?" I choke on the appetizer I was eating. "How do you know about that." She smiles sheepishly and says." I know how you felt since forever Rose but after you left Dimitri looked like crap." I take a small sip of my wine and say," There's nothing to talk about him and Tasha are together." Christian rolled his eyes and said "Please my sister basically throwed herself at him and he never really looked interested in her." Maybe they're right I have to talk to Dimitri.

"I need to use the restroom." I let them know."You remember where it is right"Adrian asks I just nod.I get off the stool and walk through the foyer where I last saw Dimitri I was about to round the corner to the next hall when I hear voices.

"I love you too Dimitri!" I hear Tasha squeal.

I freeze and it feels like my heart stopped for a second. I felt my eyes blur up filled with tears. My breath came out short and shallow. He loved her. I didn't hear him say it but she said that she love him too so he had to say it first. Two tear fell from each of my eyes and I quickly wipe them away. I walk back to the foyer and look in the mirror there. I look like i was crying even though I stopped it at two tears. My nose was slightly pink and my face sort of puffy. I fixed myself as much as I could even though it still looks like I was crying I walk back to the kitchen.

Lissa, Christian and Adrian are still there and they look shock when I walk in,Lissa speaks first "Rose.." but i cut her off before she can say anything. I look towards Adrian and say," Is your Russian Vodka stash still behind the plates in the cabinet?" his mouth still slightly open he nods. I walk towards one of the cabinets in the kitchen and move a stack of plates out and grab two bottles of Russian vodka.

Christian looks at me and says"Rose what are you doing?" I pull of the cap on the bottle and take one look gulp of russian vodka. I shake my head to get rid of the kick and look up at my friends.

I smile and stick out the other bottle.

"Who want's to get drunk?" I say smiling.

**What trouble do you think Rose is gonna get into? I don't know if I should leave the rating for this story at T or change it to M because it has language. Let me know what you think! Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who recommended stuff it was really useful! I ended up changing the story to M for the language. Oh! And I started off with Dimitri's Point of View! Get excited!Now on to the story, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8:**

**DPOV**

I swear if looks could kill Roza and Tasha would both be dead on the ground. You can literally feel the tension between them. I planned on enjoying the night with Roza, but Tasha had to come and ruin that idea. Right now she was hanging onto my arm like a lost puppy. I had to end things with her, it's not fair to keep leading her on like this. I have absolutely no feelings whatsoever towards Tasha. I've wanted to end it with her from the beginning but I thought it was a good idea to get over Roza.

Now I see how stupid of an idea it was. No that Roza's here there is nothing more that I would want than to be with her, but breaking up with Tasha a day after the love of my life gets back in town is going to make it obvious why. I had to let her down easy and soon.

"Tasha do you want to go somewhere and talk?" I ask her calmly. She turns to me smirking and says,"Not really I have other things in mind" and starts kissing my neck. I carefully push her away,"Really Tasha, I want to talk." She pouts but nods.

We walk down a hallway and sit in a small couch. She props both her legs on me trying to look seductive and it honestly wasn't working."What did you want to talk about Dimka?" She says eyes full of lust. I back away a little, in the last 6 months that we've been dating she has been pressuring me for sex. But i couldn't do that with her.

I let out a breath and say,"I wanted to talk about us, our relationship." she nods slowly playing with my hair not really paying attention. Well here goes nothing.

"Tasha you know I care about you right?" she sits up straight quickly and starts clapping her hands and smiling. What the hell?

"I love you too Dimitri!" she squeals.

Um, What? "Tasha I didn't say..that." she looks a bit confused but then says," I can tell Dimitri you love me and I love you." I shake my head, this is gonna be harder than I though.

"Tasha I said I care for you, but I don't love you." She narrows her eyes and swings her feet off my lap and stand up in front of me.

Grabbing my head in her hands she says," Don't worry Dimka with time you'll fall in love with me like I have with you." she smiles and gives me a sloppy kiss. She stands up and wobbles off somewhere.

That was the problem. I had no time at all. If I don't straighten this situation out with Roza soon I may lose her, forever.

**RPOV**

To say that I was drunk was an understatement. I lost my shoes an hour ago, I've drunk about 3 bottles of Russian vodka..I think, and I was tripping over everything. I finally found a door that led me outside to the backyard. There was a lot of people there that i remember. But I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone.

Just then Did it Again by Shakira came on. I smiled and dropped my last empty bottle of Russian Vodka on one of the tables and walked to the dance floor. But who was I going to dance with? I stop for a moment and look around. I see Dimitri sitting at one of the tables with Tasha shoving food in her mouth. I roll my eyes and look around then I see Adrian drinking beer. I smile and yell "Adrian!"

He laughs at my state and says,"How may I help you little Rose?" I smile seductively and lust suddenly clouded his eyes. " I grab his hand in mine and wrap one hand around his neck to bring his ear down to my mouth,"Dance with me." I purred. He just nods dumbly and I pull him to the dance floor with me.

_First Floor. Room Sixteen. Smells like danger (let's go). Even better (let's go). Set your goals. Bless our souls. I'm in trouble (yes, I know). But it feels like heaven. HEY! _

We started off dancing slowly just swaying but when Shakira sang 'Hey!' I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him towards me, we were so close that one of my legs were between his and one of his between mine.

_You were like one of those guys . The kind with a wandering eye . But I said, "hey what the hell, once in my life I'll take a ride on the wild side" . You were so full of yourself . But damn, were you cute, as well . I packed my bags, I liked your moves . Anyone could tell that it's hard to deny that. _

I started grinding on him face to face and then started to sway my hips.

_Did it again, love. I got it all wrong. But it felt so right. I can't believe it _

_And all the mistakes. That went on for too long. Wish there was a way. I could delete it _

_Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh. Ah, ah, ah, ah. Eh, Eh, Eh, Eh. Ah, ah, ah, ah _

Once the chorus started I took two steps away from Adrian and started moving my hips in a way Shakira would've. I put one hand on my hand and started to slowly move it down my body seductively while biting my lip.

_Second night in a row. Back in trouble (let's go). I don't get it (let's go). Gotta keep it down. It's logical. We ignore it (yes, I know). Its getting better. Hey! _

I turned around so I couldn't see Adrian and started grinding on him again. I felt his hands grab my waste and pull me closer to him. I put one hand around his neck again and pull him down so he can start kissing my neck. I smile and look up to see Dimitri staring dead at me glaring.

_When it comes to men it's I end up choosing wrong.'Cause I always trip and fall. The same old rock and repeat and go back. How blind a girl can be. To miss you hide your ring. Thought about everything. I'm so naive imagining and all that._

I must be really drunk now cause I see jealousy, anger, and love? in his eyes. I shrug and continue swaying to the music.

_Did it again, love. I got it all wrong. But it felt so right. I can't believe it. And all the mistakes. That went on for too long. Wish there was a way. I could delete it. Eh, eh, eh, eh. Ah, ah, ah, ah. Eh, eh, eh, eh. Ah, ah, ah, ah _

I felt Adrian grind back and a smirk grows on my lips the song slows down and he turns me over so I can see his face and we started dancing together again.

_It may seem to you that I am in a place. Where I'm losing the direction of my life. But I'm sure that this is nothing but a phase."Right back at ya," cause I'll survive_

_It may seem to you that I am in a place. Where I'm losing the direction of my life. But I'm sure that this is nothing but a phase."Right back at ya," cause I'll survive... _

The song goes back to normal and I start swaying my hips again.

_Did it again, love. I got it all wrong. But it felt so right. I can't believe it. And all the mistakes. That went on for too long. Wish there was a way.I could delete it _

I look up and see Dimitri standing up glaring at us, while Adrian starts kissing my neck while grinding.

_Did it again, love. I got it all wrong. Eh, eh, eh, eh. Ah, ah, ah, ah. Eh, eh, eh, eh. Ah, ah, ah, ah_

The song finally ends and i'm exhausted but as soon as I was about to sit down in a chair someone grabs my arm and pulls me back on my feet. I look up to see one angry Russian.

"What the hell are you doing Rose? Are you drunk!?" Not the first time I've heard that. But I just grin and say," Jealous Comrade? Don't worry I can dance with you too."

He let's out a huff and says," I'm not jealous! you're just making yourself look cheap!" Ouch, that hurt.

"Jeez, what crawled up your ass and died?" He didn't say anything just started pulling on my arm to the front door.

"Hey? Where are you going!It's only 10" I hear Adrian and I turn around and he says," Rose isn't feeling well I'm taking her home" Not waiting for a reply Dimitri starts pulling me into the house. "Where are your shoes?"

I giggle," I don't know comrade, how about you find them and put them on my feet life a Prince charming?" I slurred. He ignored me and starts walking towards the foyer. My shoes are there on opposite sides of the room.

"I spy my shoes comrade" He rolls his eyes and picks them up . Then he continues to pull me outside the front of the house. "Comrade let me put my shoes on the concrete is cold." I whine.

"If I let you put your heels on there's a 99% chance you'll full flat on your face considering how drunk you are right now."

"Stupid Russian" i mumble. He opens the car door and I stumble in. He gets in the car too and we drive home. I must've fallen asleep because by the time I woke up we were parking in his driveway. He got out of the car and slammed the door. Damn he was angry.

I open my door and step out, it seems that I've sobered up a bit because I can walk properly now. Dimitri, not even waiting or checking if I was behind him, opens the door to his house and rushes in.

I've had enough of his attitude, why is he even mad at me?

"What's your problem?!" I yell. He freezes his back to me, and turns around slowly. If he was mad before he was furious now.

"Whats my problem?! What's your!?" he yells back.

"I don't have one you're the one being an asshole!"

"Well you were acting ridiculous at your own party!" he was pissing me off now.

"I was trying to have a little fun! Jesus I just got a little drunk!" I scream at looks oddly calm now.

"I thought considering what happened the last time you got drunk you would've been more responsible now."

I freeze. He was talking about the accident.

"You fucking bastard." I manage out.

Still calm he says," I didn't mean for it to come out like that, you were just making a fool of yourself at the party, dancing with Adrian like that." He says it as if it disgusted him.

"What I do and don't do with Adrian is non of your concern, why do you care anyways! You probably did the same thing with Tasha!" I yell.

His jaw tightens and says "Leave Tasha out of this."

"Why! She's been being nothing but a bitch to me! Flaunting your relationship in my face and I say nothing! Yet I have one dance with Adrian and you start judging me !"

He looks at me and says "This conversation is over go to bed."

He turns around about to leave the room. This is it I think to myself . Now or Never.

I take a deep breath and say,

"Why didn't you reply to any of my letters?"

**Cliffhanger! Ah, not really but that should make you want to know what happens next. Remember to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally they talk about the letters! I didn't get as many reviews as I hoped for in the last chapter so please review! It's the only way I know if I'm doing a good job or not. I actually cried writing this chapter so I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9:**

_He looks at me and says "This conversation is over go to bed." _

_He turns around about to leave the room. This is it I think to myself . Now or Never._

_I take a deep breath and say,_

_"Why didn't you reply to any of my letters."_

He stands still back towards me, "What?"

I was starting to get irritated,"Why didn't you reply to my letter?" I said louder.

He turns around to look at me confusion clear on his face," I never got any letters."

I glare at him, "Bullshit." he narrows his eyes at me,"Do you think I'm lying?" he asks.

"I know you're lying!" I say my voice growing louder."Why would I lie about something like this?!"

"Because you're trying to convince me that 730 letters got lost in the mail!" I all but yell. His eyes grow wide and his mouth drop,"730 letters?"

I groan,"Yes 730 letters a letter for everyday I was away!"

"Your wrote everyday?" he whispers. "Yes! God Dimitri I promised I would and I did! Unlike you I can keep my promises!"

He glares at me "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I kept both of my promises and you didn't!" I scream.

"What promise did you keep !? As far as I'm concern you didn't stick to your word!"

"Bullcrap! I promised you that I would write you a letter everyday as much as you deny it i know that I did! And I promised that I would wait for you!"

That shut him up. But then he had to go and open his mouth again,"You expect me to believe that you did not have any sort of contact with another guy in two years.

Is he calling me a whore?Now I was pissed off! "I didn't! As much as you don't believe me and it's obvious you don't I haven't been with a guy in two years! I did not touch or speak or kiss a guy in two years!"

"And why the hell would you do that?" he asks

"For you!"I scream,"For you you selfish stuck up asshole!" he was quite now. I take a breath and continue," You asked me to promise you , the day that I left, to not replace you with any 'American boys'. I kept my promise for you."

Now that he got me started I couldn't stop,"In the two years that I was away I thought about you every single day. I thought about how I had to hold on a little longer because soon I would be in your arms. And I hoped how you would stick to your promise. Your promise to wait for me. Your promised me that soon we would be together again. And you lied."

I whisper the final part even though I know he would hear it," God, I'm such and idiot for believing you would wait for me. A part of me wished that when I came back you would still be waiting for me, but it was wrong of me to ask that of you. "

Dimitri just stood their silent now moving but eyes filled with so much emotion.

"As much as I didn't want to believe it, I can't have you in my life, seeing you with Tasha, I dont want to be on the sidelines watching you fall in love, get married, have kids. I can't stand beside you approving of that knowing that every second is like a knife in my heart."

Tears started streaming down my face but I kept looking straight at him. His eyes were glassy too. "I've known you my entire life, and no one knows me better than you, hell not even my parents know me better." I let out a half hearted laugh though it came out like a sob.

"You were my other half. I don't know if you feel the same way but if you do then you know me well enough to know as much as I want you to be happy, I can't watch you be heppy if it's not with me." I say quitely.

" I have no where to go, so if you don't mind i'll stay here for the night, but tomorrow morning.I'll be out of your hair. For good."

Dimitri hasn't said a whole word through my entire speech though he was freely crying now.

This was it. I walk up to him and place my hands on either side of his face.

"Don't cry i'm not worth it." I say quietly. I lean up and kiss his wet cheek.

"I will always love you." I whisper. He stood there not moving one inch. But knowing him well enough if I did not move quickly and lock myself in the quest room he'll come after me. So I do just that. I run towards the guest room just as I start hearing his footsteps behind me. I get in the room not looking up once. Knowing that if I did I'd see him running after me.

I didn't get any sleep that night.

**DPOV**

I was in shock. I assume I was because if I was in my right mind the moment Roza started crying I would've pulled her into my arms and told her how much I loved her and only her. So the only explenation as to why I didn't do that would be because I was in shock. When she said that she would always love me I immediately snapped out of it. I started to run towards her but Roza knew and locked herself in the guest room.

I must've fallen asleep outside her door because when I woke up the son was out and her door was open. I stand up and walk into the guest room. It was completley empty except for the things I had before she came. Then something caught my eye on the nightstand. I walk towards it and see her pictureframe of us.

She left it behind. On purpose I assume. I grab it and sit on the bed. I put my head in my hands. "What have I done?" I whisper to myself.

I look back at the nightstand and find a folded sheet of paper. I open it and read it.

_Dear Dimitri, _

_I'm going to stay at Olena's house she offered the couch in her living room. I wanted to thank you for letting me stay at your house. I'm very grateful for all your help. By the way I left the picture of us for you. Do what you want with ._

_-Rose_

I really am an idiot. Just then my phone beeped. Hoping it was Roza I quickly get it. But it was just a text from Tasha.

_Want to go out for lunch? _

I needed to end this right now, no more putting it off. So I reply.

_Sure, I'll meet you at your house? _

I notice she said lunch before so I check the time. 12:30. Wow I was out cold, makes sense there wouldn't have been any other way for Roza to leave her room and for me not to notice. My phone beeps again.

_I was going to take a shower so I can't open the door for you._

I start typing again._Don't worry I know where you keep the spare key._

She replies, _Okayy, see you soon babe._

Yeah I definatley needed to end this.

I got up showered, dressed, and got my keyes to my car to go to Tashas. The drive was filled with thoughts off what I was going to do once I broke up with her. I was 100% that I was going to get my Roza back for a start.

I finally get to Tasha's apartment I look under her welcome mat and grab the pare key. Opening the door I hear the shower running. Tasha must have heard me because she said "Hey Dimka you can wait in my bedroom!" " Okay." I sit on her bed waiting for her to get out.

It must have been about 5 minutes when the shower turns off "Ugh Dimka I forgot a towel can you get me one from the closet in the hall?"

"Yeah, okay." I stand go to the closet in the hallway. It was filled with blankets, boxes, and towels. I grab one on the top but when I pull on it a couple of box fall from the top. I try to catch them but I couldn't.

"Dimka what happened?" I'll clean that up after I give her the towel. "I just dropped a couple boxes from the closet." I say once I get outside the bathroom door. She opens the door so her head sticks out she grabs the towel and says," You made the mess clean it up" she smiled and closed the door.

I walk back to the hallway and start picking up the boxes thank God none of them opened or else this was going to be more complicated. Most of them where shoe boxes. But the last one was a bit bigger and it fell sideways so some things fell out. I go to it and life up the box it was actually quite heavy.

Then what I see makes me stop.

The box was filled with letters.

Out of curiosity I pick one up and my heart freezes.

_To: Dimitri Belikov_

_From: Rosemarie Mazur_

**Yay! I'm going to be a little busy but if I get 5 reviews on this chapter I promise I'll update tomorrow! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm only 20 reviews away from 100 so keep it up please! This chapter is kind of short because I was busy all day ! But don't worry i'll make up for it tomorrow!**

**Chapter 10:**

_The box was filled with letters. _

_Out of curiosity I pick one up and my heart freezes. _

_**To: Dimitri Belikov**_

_**From: Rosemarie Mazur**_

She was telling the truth the whole time. I look in the box, it was filled with letters.

_730 letters a letter for everyday I was away_

God, I'm such an idiot. I should've believed her. I pick up the box and walk back into Tasha's room.

And then it clicked. Rose's letters are in Tasha's house. The letters that I've been waiting 2 years to receive where in Tasha's closet. Tasha stole the letters. I sit on her bed and open the first letter.

_Dear Dimitri, _

_It's been exactly 2 months since I left Russia. And you haven't answered any of my letters. You're probably busy, I mean with school and stuff right? My school sucks. The headmistress is a pain in the ass, my teachers always pick on me, and all the guys at the school are always trying to make a move on me. But don't worry I always got rid of them by hitting them where it hurts the most, preferably they're balls. But other than that I'm actually doing pretty good considering the circumstances. I have A's and B's!Guess your right about me being smart all I had to do was focus._

_Christmas is coming soon! What are you planning on doing? I know what I'm going to be doing, mopping around in this hell hole. I highly doubt my parent's will be coming. They expected me to call every weekend but when I try they never answer. I think they just wanted to get rid of me.. And even though Olena has been more of a parent to me than my own, I still love them. And it hurts to see that I mean so little to them. Ugh, I'm making this letter all depressing. Back to Christmas, Are you gonna get me anything!? I already know what I'm getting you! You're gonna love it ! Sadly I have to end this letter short because I have tons of homework. Write me back soon Comrade!_

_Love, Your Roza _

Just as I finished reading the letter Tasha walks out of the bathroom, she looks up and see's the box of letter and the one in my hand. Her eyes bulge out and her mouth drops open.

"Dimitr...", she begins but I immediately stop her.

"What are you doing with these letters?" I ask coldly. She seems taken aback from my voice, really what did she expect for me to softly coax the answer out of her?

"I...I don't know.", she says quietly.

"Well then who the hell should I ask?"I say my voice rising.

"I always loved you Dimitri! But you were hung up on her! I just wanted to help you move on." she says.

"You're saying it like you were doing it for me but in reality you did this for yourself." I say.

"She didn't deserve you she still doesn't !" she yells.

"She deserves much more than myself, but she choose me! And I chose her and we would've been together a long time ago if it weren't for you!"I yell.

" So what! Now you're gonna leave me for her! Our relationship is important Dimka!" she screams.

" Our relationship, if that's what his even is, was a mistake from the beginning! I always loved Rose! I still do, I never stopped!"

"What about me ? Don't you love me!?"she asks, now she was crying and as much as i didn't like making someone cry she deserves it.

"I've never felt that way for you Tasha, I always saw you as a friend. But now after I know that you sabotaged my relationship with Rose I doubt we can be friends." I tell her

She was full-out sobbing now, "I'm sorry Dimitri, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, I am too.", I say.

I grab the box of letter and start walking out. But then I stop.

"If it wasn't clear already, we're over." I say.

And walk out of her apartment.

I'm going to get my Roza back.

**Next chapter is what we've all been waiting for! The reunion! 10 reviews and I'll update tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much I finally reached 100 reviews! I'm sorry the last chapter was really small but like I said I was so busy. I have a really important question! How do you feel about a lemon? I don't know if I should do one so let me know if you want one!**

**Chapter 11:**

**DPOV**

I don't know were to go. I wanted to go get my Rose back but I wanted to read the letter first. Yet, 730 letters is a lot to read in a short time. I pull over my car on the road and lean over the passenger seat to get the box. I rifle through it, I wanted to find the first letter she sent to me.

Finally I find it, _September 18 _written on the top of the letter. I open it and pull out the letter.

_Dear Comrade, _

_I got to the school today. It actually looks pretty good minus the fence around the entire school honestly that just makes the place look like a prison. One good thing is that my room is bigger than the one at home!But it probably just seems that way cause it's empty. The only decor I have is our picture. How's school for you comrade? Most likely easy you're a genius! But I'm actually going to try to get good grades here, just to prove to my parents that I'm 'improving', maybe they might let me come home early! I already miss you so much!You're my best friend and not being with you is like half of myself is missing. I have to go, they have curfew! How stupid is that!?Respond soon!_

_Love, Rose_

Two letter down, 728 to go. I put the letter back in the envelope and put it back in the box. Then I see a small box inside. I pick it up and take the letter that was glued to the top. I open it and start reading.

_Dear Dimitri, _

_3 months since I left, and it feels like forever. You haven't replied yet, but I assume it might be because Christmas is around the corner. I got your present! It's attached to this letter. I really hope you like it, I put a lot of thought into it and if you don't like it, I might just have to go to Russia and hit you over the head with it! I'm expecting a present in return too! So you better get off your lazy Russian ass and write me a letter! How is Olena and your family? Tell them I say Hi and that I miss them so much! I wish I could be spending Christmas with you guys, your family really knows how to celebrate it! My family just cooks dinner exchange present then straight to bed. Guess that's better than nothing, which is what I'm getting this year. Nothing. My parents said that they had plans and couldn't make it.. So I hope you have an amazing Christmas! Have as much fun for the both of us! _

_Love, Rose _

Her parents where lying! In fact they came to celebrate it with my family! They told us that Rose asked them not to come that she was still holding a grudge against them! I think it's time for Rose to go confront her parent's she has been dodging them since she got back in Baia. I put the letter back in the letter and look at the small package on my lap. She was expecting a present in return. I can't imagine how she felt when Christmas came and she got nothing from me. I open the box and take out the thing inside. It was a scrapbook of us. I flipped through it and saw pictures of us at all ages up untill two years ago. She decorated the pages so they had flowers and designs on them. I wonder how she got the pictures. She probably put it in her duffel bag when I wasn't looking.

I can't read all the letter today, so I decided I was going to read a couple everyday but right now I had to get my Roza back.

**RPOV**

Once again here I am eating Chunky Monkey ice cream on a couch watching romantic movies. Olena, Sonya, and Karoline went to work and Zoya, Paul, and Viktoria went to school. So I'm on their couch in my fuzzy Winnie the Pooh pajamas looking like a heartbroken teenager. AGAIN. So far I watched Letter to Juliet, P.S I Love You, and I'm currently watching The Lake House. I probably look crappy right now. I had no makeup on and my air was in a messy bun on the top of my head. Then there was a knock on the door I get up with my spoonful of chunky monkey in mouth, the ice cream in one hand ,and open the door.

Standing there wa my Russian God. I almost choke on my ice cream, I take the spoon out of my mouth and put it in the bucket of ice cream.

"Roza..." he starts

"Hey, um, Olena isn't here." I say moving to one side so he can walk in. I put my ice cream on the on the table and turn back to him.

"I know I came to see you." he said.

"okay...?", I replied.

" I got your letters." he said looking ! Was he lying yesterday when he said he didn't?

"So you were lying before? you did get my letter?" I said anger lacing my words.

"What! No! I mean I just got them today." yeah right.

"So after our conversation last night you suddenly received them?" I say sarcastically.

"No, I found them, in Tasha's house" he whispers.

"THAT BITCH STOLE THE LETTERS!" I yell. He just nods.

"Just wait till I get my hands on that whore!" I say storming to the door. Dimitri instantly grabs my arm.

"Roza you don't have to worry about her anymore. I talked to her and ended it." he says

" Cause that solves the problem, she needs someone to slap her a round a little and I'll gladly volunteer." I say and start walking towards the door doesn't grab me this time but instead says,"In your Winnie the Pooh pajamas?"

I pause and look down. Ugh. "Rose, you don't have to do anything I left her pretty hurt. okay?"

I nod,"Rose I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I'm sorry I didn't even try to write you first, I'm sorry I let you walk out yesterday, and I'm sorry I didn't wait for you."

I didn't know what to say," I love you Roza,you need to know that, I gave up on waiting for you and i'm an idiot for that, and I'll regret that everyday . But I can assure you that I will prove to you that I never stopped loving you even if it takes the rest of my life." he grabs my face in his hands.

"Then why didn't you say anything yesterday?" I whisper.

"I think we established I'm an idiot" he said laughing.

"I love you Roza." he says looking me straight in the eye.

"I love you too." I say instantly.

He pulls me towards him and then we're kissing. There was so much want and need in this kiss. He left one hand on my cheek and the other went down to the small of my back to pull me closer. Both of my hands go to his neck and slowly pull his hair tie out, his hair comes out and inch above his shoulders and I tangle my fingers in them. We are kissing so passionately that we didn't hear when the front door open.

Someone cleared their throat and we pulled back. There standing in front of us was Olena, Karoline, Sonya, Viktoria, and the kids. My hands were still in his hair and his on my back and then finally Olena speaks.

"Well it's about time."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**RPOV**

Dimitri grabbed my hand under the table, slowly drawing circles in my palm. We were having lunch at Olena's house. Since she walked in on us sucking off each others faces off I moved back in with Dimitri.

"So Rose what are you planning on doing now that your back for good?" Olena asks me.

"Well, first I think I have to talk to my parents. I haven't seen them since I left. But tonight Dimitri and I were invited to some dinner for Christian's work so I guess I'll have to do that tomorrow." she nods.

We continued talking about random stuff when the home phone started ringing. Victoria immediately jumped up "Maybe it's Nikolai!" she squeals. Dimitri rolls his eyes,Viktoria was currently seeing her friend,Nikolai.

"We're eating Viktoria!" Olena says. "Well maybe it's an emergencY?" she says not waiting for an answer, she picks up the phone and says "Belikov residence" smiling.

Her smile immediately falls. " No, stop calling." she hangs up the phone and goes back to eating.

Everyone was waiting for an answer about what happened but she just kept stuffing her mouth.

"Well...?" we all ask.

"You don't want to know trust me." she says staring intently at Dimitri.

"Vika just spit it out." Olena says.

"Fine just don't shoot the messenger " she said wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Okay just say it!" Karoline says irritated.

"Oh, it was just Tasha asking were_ "her_ Dimka" was and why he wasn't answering the phone." she says obviously annoyed. Her Dimitri? What the hell did this bitch think she is, really she isn't going to stop till I put her in her place!

"Honestly does the bitch not get the message?" Viktoria says shrugging

Olena chokes on her drink," Viktoria! Language!" she yells.

"Whatever" Viktoria mumbles.

I look at Dimitri questioning. "I'll talk to her, okay?" he says.

I nod and he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

**Later that day:**

Dimtiri and I were watching a movie and I was falling asleep snuggling with him. He chuckles loudly. I sit up annoyed. "Comrade, I'm trying to sleep here."

He laughs again and says ," I know Roza, It just surprises me considering you want to bed at 7 last night, woke up at 11, and your still sleepy?"

I roll my eyes, "Whatever, I'm a growing girl"

He just shakes his head smiling. He checks his watch and says," The dinner thing for Christian is at 7 its 6:30."

I fall off the couch in an attempt to run to my room, I get up running to my room mumbling," Mother, Freaking, Stupid, Russia, Time, Always, Late."

I hear Dimitri laughing his ass off in the living room, guys have it easy all they do it pull on pants, shoes, and a shirt, and nothing more is expected of them. I run to my room, luckily I went shopping with Viktoria for dresses otherwise I would have no choice but to wear the one from my welcome home party. The dress I bought was 100% black lace. The arms were a sheer material so it looked like I didn't have sleeves but it had patches of black lace all around them. The front was covered in black lace but the back had a dip so that means no bra. Around the dip it had black lace too. The dress when about a foot above my knee and it resembles the dress Selena Gomez wore for the VMA's in 2012**[google Selena Gomez's dress to get an idea]**. I laid the dress on my bed I paired the dress with 4 inch high black Mary janes.

I started off by doing a holiday braided updo hairstyle.**[google holiday braided updo hairstyle to see what she did with her hair] **Then I started my makeup. First I put eyeliner on my bottom lid and then massacra, then I put on a light pink blush and red lipstick to bring color to the outfit. I slipped on my dress and shoes. I looked and the mirror and felt accomplished. I walked out of the room grabbing my clutch on the way out.

Dimitri was waiting in th living room, when I walked in he stood up and stared at me. I laughed, " Comrade, you have a little drool right here." I said pointing to the crook of my mouth. He gets out of his trance and grins at me.

"Well that's because I have the most beautiful girlfriend."Girlfriend? We haven't established that yet, but I'll fix that.

"Girlfriend! Who might I ask is that?" I say innocently, he rolls his eyes getting at what I meant.

"You _my _Roza, your my girlfriend." he says pulling me towards him.

"Is that a statement or a question?" I ask him smiling.

"That's a statement Roza."he says rubbing the small of my back.

"Well, lucky for you I like the sound of that." wrapping my arms around his neck I pull him down towards me. Everytime his lips touch mine it feels like it's the first time. The kiss started to get heated when Dimitri breaks it, I glare at him and he just smiles and says, " The dinner started 5 minutes ago."

I pull away and run for the door mumbling again."Stupid freaking Russian always distracting me." He closes the door behind us and we get in his car.

When we finally get to the place where Christian's dinner was it was 8:30.

"What is this for anyways?" I ask Dimitri after we get out of the car.

He grabs my hand and says," Christian got promoted to vice president of the corporation."

"Really! That's great!" he nods smiling we finally get into the building and to say the party was fancy was an understatment. There were waiters walking around with a plate of champagne. Everyone was in very formal cocktail dresses and i suddenly felt really racy in my dress. Dimitri obviously knowing how I felt said," Don't worry Roza your dress is ten times better than any of these ." I smile and we walk around a little.

I see Lissa running towards us, "You guys are finally here, I didn't think you would show."

Dimitri answered for me and said " Well, we all know Rose." They start cracking up and I just glare. I look at Lissa's dress, it was a green color so it complimented her jade green eyes beautifully, the dress was a bit longer than mine and more modest but compared to all the hags at this place it sort of fit in the same category as mine.

Lissa looks down at my fingers interlocked with Dimitri and raises and eyebrow at me, damn it can everyone do that except me?

Dimitri looks up at me and smiles I nod and say," Liss we're dating."

She squeals and starts jumping up and down clapping. "It's about freaking time!"

I laugh and say,"Yeah it took us long enough."

She smiles and says " Wait till Christian hears this." she starts turning around and freezes.

"Liss is something wrong."

She bites her lip, "Um this is for Christian, therefore important people to Christian are here to support him..."

I nod slowly confuse," Okay, Lissa spit it out."

"Rose, Ta.." she didn't finish the sentence because she was cut off by a noise I hate with every part of my being.

"Dimka?"

**Cliffhanger!? Okay so I only got two people who answered my question and it's really important that you guys let me know how you feel about lemons, or sex scenes. I'm planning on doing one but some people really don't feel comfortable about it so you have to let me know!**


	13. Chapter 13

**There's a M scene in this chapter!**

**Chapter 13:**

**RPOV**

_"Rose, Ta.." she didn't finish the sentence because she was cut off by a noise I hate with every part of my being._

_"Dimka?"_

I squeezed Dimitri's hand, and we both turn around to where that _noise_ cam from. Tasha stood there in a tight sparkly blue dress with a low neck line. So low her non-existing boobs were coming out. If I thought my dress was a bit racy for this event I was wrong. Her dress might have been floor length but it was so tight it left nothing for the imagination.

She glares at my hand holding Dimitri's and says, "Dimka can I have a word with you?"

I interrupt before he can say anything about it, "No Tasha how about I have a word with you." letting go of Dimitri's hand I take a couple of steps forwards and look at the exit and then back at her showing where we were going. She nodded and started walking towards the exit. Dimitri grabs my arms and say," Just talk right? I don't want you to make a show this if for Christian remember."

I smirk and say,"Don't worry comrade i'll leave her face intact."

I walk towards the exit and see Tasha standing waiting for me.

"So, Rose, you wanted to talk." she asks nonchalantly.

I smirk and say,"If it weren't for Dimitri your nose would be broken right now."

She smirks back and says,"Remind me to thank my Dimka."

I walk up to her so that I am only a few inches away.

"Let's get something straight here, Bitch. You stole my letters, lied to Dimitri, and temporarily delayed my relationship with him. You have Dimitri to thank for the fact that you are not on the floor bleeding, dragging yourself to the hospital. Because if it were for me that's where you would be right now. You might have been successful in having Dimtri date you and delaying our relationship but you'r done now. We know the truth and soon so will everyone else. Everyone will know that you are a lying manipulative bitch. So if I were you I would enjoy the little freedom right now. I always knew you were a whore but I never thought you were a crazy whore. Give up Tasha. Stop calling Dimitri and his family, he want's nothing to do with you, we're together now and he need absolutely nothing from you so just give it up. Move on! Because I guarantee you that's what we'll be doing.

I turn around not waiting for a reply and walk back inside. I look around and see Dimitri sitting down with Christian and Lissa at a table. I walk towards it and say,"Well I guess congratulations are in order huh sparky?" He just smiles and rolls his eyes,"Thank you Rosie."

I glare at him and say," You're probably the only person that will ever live after calling me that." Lissa and Dimitri start cracking up, I sit in the chair next to Dimitri and kiss him on the cheek.

"Can Tasha walk?" I roll my eyes laughing. "Not in the heels she's wearing but I had nothing to do with that, I just talked to her don't worry."

He nods and put his hand behind my neck drawing small patters with his fingers, I look at him and give him a gentle kiss on the lips.

But that was enough for Christian,"Get a room!" We break apart and I just glare at him.

Eventually Tasha came back inside, she sat next to Christian across from me. She was actually really quite only talking when something was directed towards her. Soon Christian was called up stage when his boss announced he got a promotion. Christian was saying his speech about how thankful he was to the corporation and how he will do a good job in his new position when he said something that caught everyone off guard.

"I will like to ask a a very important question to someone I really care about." Everyone was as confused as I was except Dimitri he was grinning. I look at him with a questioning expression and he just winks at me.

Christian walk off the stage and towards our table. He stand in front of Lissa and get's down on one knee.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT HE'S PROPOSING!" I yell, Dimitri is laughing his ass off beside me and Christian glares at me and says," No shit Rosie." Well I should've seen that coming they've been together since like 5th grade.

I cover my mouth with my hands and say,"sorry!"

He looks back at Liss who has one hand covering her mouth in shock.

"Vasilissa Dragomir will you do me the gigantic honor of becoming my wife?"

Lissa nods with tears in her eyes, smiling she says,"Yes! Of course!"

He put a huge rock on her finger and they share a passionate kiss.

Know its my turn,"Hey pyro get a room!" He looks at me smirking and says,"What a great idea Rosie!"

Oh, gross. They left right after to get a room. Eww,mental pictures.

Know it was just Tasha, Dimitri, and I. AWKWARD.

"Well i'm pooped. Wanna get going?" I ask Dimtri he smiles and nods.

We get up pushing in our chairs, I actually felt bad for Tasha, no never mind not really, bitch deserved it.

"Goodnight." Dimtiri says to her. She just nods.

We leave the building and drive home. By the time we get home my feet hurt like hell.

As soon as Dimitri opened the door I jumped on the couch and kicked off my heels.

"My feet are killing me!" I whine. Dimtri chuckles at me and says,"Do you want me to give you a massage?"

"Yess!" Dimtiri use to give the best freaking massages.

He sits down on the couch next to me and I dump my feet on his lap. He starts massaging them and i'm instantly relaxed and settle my head on the armrest of the couch and close my eyes.

**LEMON BEGINS! (M SCENE) VERY GRAPHIC!**

Slowly I start feeling Dimitri's hands travel higher than my feet. He started massaging my calfs and I thank God that I decided to shaved my legs right before then event so my legs are silky smooth. He slowly goes higher and higher until he is mid thigh. Unknowingly I let out a low throaty moan, and Dimtri freezes. I open my eyes and see that he is suddenly really close to me. I look up in his eyes and see lust. I smile and sit up slowly his hands still on my thighs. My hands reach up behind my head and start pulling out the bobby pins keeping it up, one by one I pull them out slowly and Dimtri is just watching me intently..

He starts rubbing circles on my thighs and finally all my hair fans out around my shoulders. A strand falls in front of my eyes and before I can remove it he does. He tucks it behind my ear that same hand travels around the back of my neck and he pulls me towards him, so that I am straddling him. Both of his hands go to the my thighs rubbing circles and slowly going up. When he finally reaches the hem he looks at me. I put both of my hands on his shoulders and pull him towards me. The kiss started off slow, but like always it started to get more heated and tongue brushes against his bottom lip and he opens his mouth inviting my tongue in. Out tongues start fighting fro dominance but then ultimate I give up and he starts tasting the walls of my mouth.

My fingers start knotting themselves in his hair and in an attempt to get closer I squish my body next to his sitting down. He groans, that's when I realize the lump I'm sitting on. I'm a little shocked because we are still fully clothed, I don't really know what to do at this point I'm still a virgin and I don't know if he is, I mean he was with Tasha and she's a whore but I can't accuse him of anything it was in the past and all that matters is that I love him and he loves me and I want to do this.

I started making circle movement with my hips grinding on him, Dimitri breaks off the kiss and throws his head back moaning. I take the opportunity to start kissing his neck. His hands grab my hips and he pulls me on him harder making me moan loud. I start rubbing his chest till I get to the top. Slowly I start unbuttoning it. When I finally finish I push the shirt past his shoulders while he shrugs it off. I start kissing his chest going lower and lower untill I reach the top of his pants. I look up at him panting staring at me. I know the common idea of a blow job but i've never done it before. Oh, well here goes nothing. I pop the bottom on his pants and slowly pull down the zipper tooth by tooth.

Dimitri groans at my pace and I smirk up at him," Roza, please." Finally pulling it down I see the growing bulge in his pants, "Someone's inpatient?" "Well I've been waiting for this for years." I look up at him, that answers my question we're both going in virgins. Without anymore doubt I pull down his briefs. Damn was he huge! My mouth started watering, It was like instinct, I grabbed his dick in my hand and slowly started pumping it. I hear Dimitri moan loudly, well that's encouraging. I place the tip in my mouth and then shove the rest in. "Ughhhhhh Rose!" Dimtri started bucking his hips. I went up and down at a slow pace then pull back, I run my tongue from bottom to tip and start pumping him with my hand "Ughh, Roza, Shit! I'm going to..." I knew what he was going to say and I don't know why but I wanted to taste it. I place him back fully and my mouth and sucked once more. And he came in my mouth. I swallow everything he gave me and look up. Dimitri's eye's were clouded in lust.

He stood up shoving his pants down at the same time. My Russian God stood there in all his glory. He picked me up off the floor and started kissing me all over,"God, Roza, you are so amazing!" He picks me up and I instantly wrap my legs around his waist. I start kissing his neck and he takes me down the hall to his bedroom. We finally make it to his room and he playfully throws me on his bed. He gets on top of me and we start kissing again. He abruptly pulls and way and looks down at me. I look at him questioning an he says, "Roza your still fully clothed that's not fair." I smirk,"Well then do something about it." He pulls me up into a sitting position and stats slowly pulling the fabric up my thighs and over my head.

He stares at me and says, "You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." He starts kissing down my neck and towards my breasts.I arch my back and he takes the opportunity to unlatch my bra.I shrug it off and look up at him, desire is clear on his face, He grabs one of my boobs and starts massaging it, I let out a long moan and close my eyes. Then I gasp when I feel something wet on it I look down to see Dimitri sucking my boob. I groan and his other hand goes to my other boob making circles around my nipple. Dimtri bit down on my nipple and I shrieked. He did the same thing to my other boob. I was panting now, but Dimitri wasn't done yet. He slowly started kissing down my stomach and he finally reached the top of my panties. I was gasping for air now, Dimitri slowly pulled down my lacy black panties. I prop myself up on my elbows.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I whisper

"Returning the favor" he says and without another word he bent his head down and licked my clit. I moaned throwing my head back. I started bucking my hips but he hled me down with his other hand. He slowly continued sucking on my clit. I moaned embarrassing loud. I placed one hand on his head keeping him in place. Smiling Dimitri slid his tounge in my warm entrance." mmmmm, Fuck Dimtiri" Dimitri pulled back looking pleased, using one finger he started to trace my lower lips till he reached my entrance. He looked up at me as he pushed one finger in me. Throwing my head back yelled, "Ahhh, Shit Dimitri!" He soon added another finger and she felt herself unraveling at his touch. Dimtri gets up and starts kissing me again, I can taste myself on his lips. Dimitri places himself in between my legs and rubs hid dick up and down my folds coating himself in my juices. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

Dimtiri cups my cheek and says," Roza are you sure you want to do this? We can stop" I shake my head, "I want to do this." he nods," It's going to hurt in the beginning." " Its okay, I love you." Dimitri kisses my forehead" I love you too." And than he thrust himself completely into me. I scream when I felt something rip. "I'm sorry I had to be rough to break through your hymen." i nod and he smooths down my hair. He slowly pulls out completely and plunges back in, I moan quietly the pain started to fade into pleasure.

"Ughh Dimitri, Faster" He started pumping in and out faster. "Ugh, Roza you feel so good!" Dimitri was pumping faster and harder and I knew he was going to come soon. One of my hands go in between our bodies and I start rubbing my clit. He looks down in awe and goes faster than before. My hand scratch his back "Dimitri I'm so close." I moan. " Me too Roza." "Dimitri!" "Roza!"And then we finally fall over the edge together.

Dimitri rolls off me, we are both out of breathe trying to control our breathing.

**LEMON ENDS! (M SCENE) VERY GRAPHIC!**

Dimitri pulls me towards him so that we are spooning, He kisses behind my ear.

"I love you Roza." I smile and snuggle deeper into him.

"I love you too"

**Okay so that was my first ever lemon. I got some help but I don't know if its good so please review what you think be honest but nice!**


End file.
